Fluffy Stuff
by Genkibat
Summary: A short Harry and Ron fic, with slashy goodness. Set after the second trial. No real point, just an overall feel good fic. Warning: Extreme WAFFyness contained inside this. ^_^


Fluffy Stuff  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc, why do I bother to put this in here? This is a fanfiction site fer cryin out loud... This stuff should be obvious ^_^  
  
Timeframe: After the Second Task in the fourth book.  
  
  
Harry ran a hand through his still-damp hair.  
"Harry?" Ron called out shyly. Harry looked over to his fire-haired friend.   
Ron was sitting on his bed, his knees tucked to his chest. He was in his pajamas, and had a blanket thrown over his shoulders. Having been under water for so long, he was starting to catch a cold - Harry had heard that Gabrielle, Hermione, and Cho were also feeling a little under the weather, so to speak - and was doing his best to stay warm. Their room WAS warm, though. Almost as much as the common room. And quiet, now. Oliver, Neville, and Semus were in the Gryffindor main room, partying with the rest. Thankfully, they all accepted Harry and Ron's excuses that the trial had left them drained and they needed rest, and agreed not to bother them so they could sleep.  
"Yes, Ron?" Harry asked, his voice only loud enough so it could be heard over the muffled noises from the common room. Ron's face was mostly hidden by his arms, which were folded on top of his knees. Harry could only see a glint of his eyes from underneath his bangs.   
"...Thanks. You know... for... back at the trial, I mean..." Ron whispered. Harry brushed some hair out of his eyes, still focusing on Ron.  
"You shouldn't thank me. It was my fault you got stuck down there in the first place. I should be apologizing-"  
"That's... That's not what I meant."  
Harry blinked at Ron's statement.  
"Huh?" He asked elegantly. Ron looked up at Harry through his bangs. Harry could see a glint of tears reflecting in them.   
"I wanted to thank you for me being down there. They take what's most important to you... and... they took me. I... thank you, Harry. I was so scared... When Cho was in Dumbledore's office as well and he'd explained the situation, I thought that she was there as your hostage. When I woke up to see you dragging me back to the shore, I was so happy." Ron turned his head quickly, burying his face back into his arms. "I'd thought you'd forgotten about me."  
A gentle smile crossed Harry's face.  
"Ron..." He whispered, shaking his head. "You're so silly sometimes. I told you before... momentary physical attraction is nothing compared to how close we are... Cho is... attractive, yes... but I have a feeling we'd get into a fight of legendary proportions if we ever dated. I don't think she'd take kindly to my 'after school activities' of being a regular detective. It's different with you, Ron... Nothing could ever split us apart, you know that." Harry watched as Ron lifted his head once more, tears still brimming at the edges of his eyes, not quite believing what he was hearing. Harry smiled again and patted a spot of mattress next to him on the bed. Ron practically jumped off his own bed and scurried over, crawling onto Harry's. The two boys shared a warm embrace for a couple long moments in silence, just listening to the sound of the wind outside their tower, or the party still in full-swing downstairs, of their own hearts beating....  
"We shouldn't be doing this." Ron breathed, his head leaning against Harry's chest. "Neville or Oliver or-"  
At that moment, footsteps were heard coming up the steps. Ron jumped back to his bed and Harry did his best to look like he was reading as a familiar short blonde boy pushed the door open, peeking in. He seemed to look a little angry at the sight of Harry and Ron.  
"I was just coming to get Trevor." He said, walking over to his bed and pulling up a pillow. A little green lump was sitting under it comfortably. Neville snatched it up, putting Trevor in his pocket. "You don't have to stop on my account."  
Ron blanched. Harry stared.  
"You... knew? How did you...?"  
"I'm not as dumb as I seem to be." Neville huffed, walking back over to the door. "Unlike the rest of the people here, I like to know what's going on with my roommates... even if I don't show that I know it." And with that, Neville slipped out the door, closing it behind him. Ron and Harry stared at the door for a couple seconds before it opened once more, Neville's face poking in.  
"Oh, and by the way, Fred and George think you two are asleep and are planning on coming up here in ten minutes to transfigure your pillows into hedgehogs. Just thought you'd like a little warning."   
The door closed once more. Harry and Ron still stared in disbelief. Then, they slowly turned to each other. The same thought was shared between them.  
'It's a beautiful life'  
And nothing looked so bad anymore. For that moment, Ron didn't care if he didn't live up to the reputation of any of his brothers. Harry didn't care that there were probably at least ten people who wanted him dead, including the most infamous dark lord of all time... Everything just seemed wonderful.   
And the two burst out in beautiful, harmonious laughter.   



End file.
